Operation MONEY  PIT
by aussiefanauthor
Summary: Nigel and Rachel has just purchased a new home. They brought it for a song! Who says they can't have it all? Read and review please!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and The Money Pit. Codename: Kids Next Door belongs to Cartoon Network and The Money Pit belongs to Universal Pictures

**Genre:** Humour

**Rating:** T

Now loading…

KND Mission:

**Operation: M.O.N.E.Y – P.I.T.**

**M**ost

**O**utstanding

**N**on-stop

**E**vil

**Y**eald

**P**roduces

**I**nstant

**T**error

**Chapter 1: The Offer**

At the moon base of the Kids Next Door, Rachel McKenzie, aka Numbuh 362, was monitoring the activities to see if there was any adult trouble. She had completed her paper work, so she was able to rest. When there wasn't any adult activity, she sighed a relief and laid back on her chair. Just then, she heard a familiar voice.

'Numbuh 1, reporting for duty, sir!' She stood up to see Nigel Uno, aka Numbuh 1, saluting at her. She then saluted back.

'What are you doing here?' asked Rachel.

'I just wanted to ask you about this,' said Nigel. He then placed something on the table. Rachel looked at it and saw that it was an advertisement for a home. She wasn't concerned, until she saw the notice that said 'FREE.'

'I don't know, Nig - - I mean, Numbuh 1. Did you talk to the person responsible for this?'

'Yeah. He looked weird, though. He said that we could have it. We just need to let him know that we can take it.'

Rachel thought for a bit, then nodded. 'Okay, let's just hope that you're right.'

'Me too,' said Nigel.

Outside, unknown to Nigel and Rachel, a person was watching them, hearing what they just said.

'Good,' said the person. 'Phase 1 has been accomplished.'

**Chapter 2: Housework**

When Nigel and Rachel arrived at the home, they were a bit surprised. It looked beautiful, but they weren't sure if it was worth the visit.

'I'm still not sure about this, Numbuh 1. I mean, it's beautiful, but looks can be deceiving.'

'I know what you mean,' said Nigel. 'But we'll see.' They then walked to the door and entered in. Inside, it was nothing more than boards on the floors, tiled floors, and enough dust in the corners to choke.

'Maybe the house could use a little remodeling.'

'A little?' said Rachel. 'This could take forever.'

'Oh, come on, 362. This is an old house. It's gonna need some work. You've gotta expect that. Look, a little work, a little care, and a little imagination and it's gonna be great. It'll be fun fixing it up.'

'Well, I guess we could give it a try.'

'Great. I'll go get my arsenal. You check upstairs.' He ran off, while Rachel walked up the stairs. Outside, Nigel went to the garage to see if there were any tools. He had some on him already, but he went for some others in case the work was harder. Inside, Rachel was checking out the bedrooms. She saw one of the beds and tried it out. It was comfortable and nice. She then got out and went to check the bathroom.

Outside, a crash was heard, followed by dust. Nigel came out with the tools he needed, and was covered in dust. He made his way to the door. But it wouldn't open. He tried the doorbell, but it didn't work. When he tried it again, it sparked, causing Nigel to jump back.

'What was that?' asked Rachel.

'Nothing,' said Nigel, trying to cool down his finger. He tried the door again, and this time, it did open. He then walked in with his tools and closed the door, then the door crashed down. Nigel turned just as he saw the door crash to the ground. He then started to get a bit nervous. In the bathroom, Rachel noticed a hole in the wall. She walked to it and looked inside… just before she noticed a raccoon coming towards her. She screamed as it jumped onto her face.

Nigel heard her scream, and ran up the stars. But, the stairs started falling apart as he ran up. He fell onto them, while Rachel was still screaming, trying to get the raccoon off her. Nigel noticed he only had a few steps to go before he got to the top. He jumped onto the edge of the top, just as the stairs crashed to the ground.

Rachel was able to get the raccoon off her, and ran to Nigel.

'Numbuh 1, there was a raccoo-'

'The stairs are out, 362!' Rachel stopped just as she noticed the stairs on the ground. Nigel then noticed something. 'Uh, you're on my fingers.'

'Oh, sorry.' But as she moved, Nigel lost his grip and crashed onto the stairs. She just noticed his annoyed look on his face. 'Sorry.'

**Chapter 3: Phase 2**

Back at the moon base, Numbuh 86 was entering the office of Numbuh 362, when she noticed that the chair was facing the windows. She walked towards it.

'Hey, I don't remember you facing that way to me.' She turned the chair around, and then soon wished she hadn't! In her spot was…

'FATHER!!'

'You guessed correct, Numbuh 86, and everything is going according to plan!'

'What plan?' asked Numbuh 86.

'As of right now, Rachel and Mr Uno are so hard working on their 'home' that they won't have anytime to come back here. And once they're through, I'll be the new Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door and rule the entire world!!' He burst into flames, causing Numbuh 86 to nervously back up.

'But, how do you intend to take us over?'

Father then stopped, and thought for a moment. 'Hmm… actually, I really don't know. But until then, you'll be under my command.'

'Yeah right. Why should I ever listen to you, human torch?' She then noticed something in Father's hand. She gulped and nervously walked away. 'Whatever you say, leader!'

'That's more like it. Now, phase 2 begins!'

**Chapter 4: More Housework**

At the house, Nigel and Rachel had already been through what was one heck of a month. The water was nothing but dirt and gunk, the chimney crashed onto them, and the electricity blew up on them. Now, other operatives of the KND were working hard to fix the house. Nigel and Rachel were able to rest easy and help out every once in a while, especially since they now had stairs.

Nigel was able to talk some sense into Rachel, as she threatened to leave the house. But Nigel's care helped her to her senses. In fact, every time Nigel would talk to her, Rachel would blush bright pink. Nigel didn't notice it though.

While Nigel was walking around, one of the operatives called out to him. Nigel walked up to him.

'I was just wondering if you knew anything about what Father is up to.'

'No. Since we came here, we haven't heard anything from Numbuh 86 or from anyone. I'm not sure if it's because of no adult activity though.'

Meanwhile, downstairs, Rachel was sorting out all the plugs. She was trying to find one for a fountain that they found outside. She then decided to unplug one and try all the others. As she did, the saw stopped working.

'Well, once we're finished, I'll let you know on any activity.'

'Thanks, Numbuh 1.'

As Nigel walked off, he didn't noticed a hole ahead, and fell right into it. He crashed onto a board and caused the saw to fly up and land on top of him. Rachel tried the same plug, without realizing it, and the saw cut through the wood it was on. The wheelbarrow on top crashed onto the board Nigel was standing on and he flew towards the window.

He crashed through and landed onto some paint. Blinded, he didn't know that he was being pulled up by the scaffolding. As he approached the roof, some of the operatives noticed the incident and realized just what was going to happen.

Nigel was blinded by the paint and didn't see where he was going. He tripped and landed into a trash chute. Unable to get out, he realized that it was falling. He landed on one of the levels of the scaffold, but the trash chute crashed into the level below where Nigel was. To make things worse, the trash chute was attached to the scaffolding beside it, and it began to collapse. As the operatives made a run for it, Nigel, still blinded by the paint, tried to wipe the paint off his eyes, but the level he was standing on collapsed and he fell into a wheelbarrow, and started going. He still tried to get the paint off, but not before he realized that he was heading for the fountain. The wheelbarrow tipped and he fell into the water. With the paint off, he could now see what was going on. The last of the scaffolding was collapsing.

Rachel, however, managed to find the plug for the fountain and plugged it in. Outside, the statue started pouring a stream of water… right onto Nigel. Nigel was disgusted at what just happened.

**Chapter 5: The Break-Up**

Rachel walked down the stairs to check on Nigel, just as he walked in, covered in wet paint (it was more like water paint). He didn't look too happy.

'What?'

'What do you mean, what? I just spent a couple of minutes blinded by paint, when you were able to not notice me at all.'

'What do you mean? I didn't know that you were in trouble.'

'Oh, that's great. You can't even notice that your own teammates were in trouble, when I was causing all of it.'

'Now come on. It's not my fault that the bed collapsed onto itself a few weeks ago!'

An operative walked by. 'I've got a bed.'

'You shut up! This is private. Now, listen Rachel, it's not my fault that I decided to buy this house. It's only because I could give you a break.'

'Oh, you're calling me by my name! Since when did you start doing that, Nigel?'

'You did it just then!'

'Well, that's very nice of you! I don't ever expect anyone to call me by my name!'

'You weren't born Numbuh 362, you know!'

'Okay, that's it! Once we're finished with this house, I want you out of the KND!'

'Good, cau - - WHAT?!?'

'You heard me! I want you out of the KND, never to fight again! Is that understood?!?'

Nigel could only stand still, shocked at what he just heard.

'IS THAT UNDERSTOOD, SOLDIER?!?!?'

Nigel could only just stare. 'Yes… supreme leader.' He slumped down, while Rachel looked around, realizing that everyone had just been watching them.

'GET BACK TO WORK!!' The operatives quickly went back to work, while Rachel stormed up the stairs. Nigel could only stare at the floor, crying.

'What have I done?'

Meanwhile, on the moon base, Father was just watching the event on the screen, laughed evilly.

'Excellent! With those two out of the way, they can never stop me alone. Time for phase 3… the return of the broccoli!!'

**Chapter 6: The Make-Up**

A month later, the house was completed. Nigel and Rachel walked towards the front, trying to avoid each other. There was silence for a while, until Nigel spoke up.

'Well, this is it.'

'Yeah. Are you going to spend the night here?'

'No. You?'

'No. I'm already packed.'

'I'd better get packing myself.'

They both walked up to the stairs, only to get stuck into each other. They tried to look away, but they couldn't. They looked at each other, and realized what they had just been through. Nigel was about to lose his position, and Rachel was about to lose her mind. Again, they were silent for a while, until Rachel spoke up.

'Nigel… I'm sorry if I ever gave you any trouble. If I could ever repay you, I'll let you keep your position.'

Nigel was a bit surprised when Rachel said her name. 'Sure.'

'And another thing… I don't know how to say this but…' She tried to hide her blushing, but failed. 'I love you.'

Nigel was now surprised. But, he knew what she meant.

'Rachel… I feel the same way. I don't think that this could ever tear us apart. But now, I think redoing this house was the best thing we've ever done.'

He was now blushing, as was Rachel.

'Thank goodness for that.'

They leaned in and kissed. It was the first time that they felt love and it felt good. The kiss went for a minute before something went off. Nigel went to check his communicator, and was shocked!! The alarm was reading 'MAJOR ALERT!!'

'What is it?' asked Rachel.

'I don't know, but it's something serious! Let's go,' said Nigel as they ran out of the house.

**Chapter 7: Up Against Father**

They arrived at the moon base, and at Rachel's office, but…

'You're too late again, kids!' He stuck the broccoli into the main computer, and started appearing all over the moon base. But Nigel and Rachel ran through them and tackled Father to the ground. Rachel went to take the broccoli out of the computer, then she stood upon Father, angry as ever.

'How dare you! You put me and Nigel into a reckless home, leaving us to rip our hairs out until we're gone from the Kids Next Door?!? You've now asked for it!!' She then forced the broccoli into Father's mouth. He tried to spit it out, but Rachel kept pushing it in.

As he swallowed the broccoli, he immediately stood up and said, 'Okay, I give in!! Just don't make me eat that yucky broccoli again!'

Nigel then walked up to him, with a spanner in his hand.

'What are you doing?' asked Rachel.

'You know the old saying, 'revenge is sweet'?' said Nigel. Rachel then smiled at what he was thinking. 'I think it's about time for you, Father, to taste your own medicine.' He then knocked Father out.

**Chapter 8: Revenge is Sweet**

Father awoke to find himself tied up and sitting on a board. He realized that he was in the house that Nigel and Rachel was in. He didn't know what was going to happen though, until he saw Nigel and Rachel outside, sitting on chairs.

'What are you doing?'

'Time for the show to begin.' Nigel then pressed a button and a wheelbarrow came crashing down. It landed onto the board and sent Father flying towards the window. He crashed through it and landed onto some paint. He didn't realize that the scaffolding was rising up.

On the roof, Father was blinded by the paint and didn't see where he was going. He tripped and landed into a trash chute. Unable to get out, he realized that it was falling. He landed on one of the levels of the scaffold, but the trash chute crashed into the level below where Father was. To make things worse, the trash chute was attached to the scaffolding beside it, and it began to collapse. Father, still blinded by the paint, tried to wipe the paint off his eyes, but the level he was standing on collapsed and he fell into a wheelbarrow, and started going. He still tried to get the paint off, but not before he realized that he was heading for the fountain. The wheelbarrow tipped and he fell into the water. With the paint off, he could now see what was going on. The last of the scaffolding was collapsing.

'Did I do this?' asked Father.

'Yep,' said Rachel. 'There's just one more thing.' She then switched on a power switch and the statue on the fountain poured a stream of water onto Father. Nigel and Rachel laughed as Father slumped in the fountain. They then kissed as they knew that their love was finally found.

'I hate everyone!'

**End Transmission**


End file.
